narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shini Arayo
| image = | status = Alive | birthdate = February 5 | age = 430 | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Sadako Arayo | previous partner = | family = Sadako Arayo (Sister) | clan = Rasen Clan | clanbranch = Arayo Branch | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = Ashinagatenaga | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} is a veteran kunoichi of jōnin rank currently residing in the village of Konohagakure. A member of the prestigious and infamous Rasen Clan#Arayo Branch of the Rasen Clan, she earned her combat prowess during the bulk of Warring States Period. Serving as a menace to all of the foremost clans, she was responsible for bolstering the ranks of her family through generous use of her kekkei senyaku. Shini is considered to be one of the primary factors for the banishing of female combatants, having extinguished her fair share of bloodlines over centuries long existence. This would be confirmed by the alias . As of now, however, she serves as a loyal and reputable member of Konoha's primary forces. Background Personality Perhaps the most identifiable trait of Shini is her arrogance. From the way she walks to the language she uses it is clear that she holds herself in high esteem. Among the most discernible examples is how she refers to herself, using "warawa" (ワラワ) or "ore-sama" (lit. My Esteemed Self), clearly identifying herself as someone with an unflappable ego. She is not one to admit failure easily, seeing losses on her part as a "mere strokes of luck" for her opponent(s). Even in debilitating defeat the woman is unflinchingly cocky, managing to infuriate her adversaries while grabbing a "moral victory" of sorts. It is assumed that 400+ years of waging war and extinguishing families has allowed for such unshakable confidence to take hold. Indeed, the only time Shini will kowtow to anyone is those of her own line; namely, her mother. She sees the Arayo Branch leader as the pinnacle of her family's strength and an example to strive for, doing so in an obsessive, almost compulsive, manner. Furthermore, she believes that the Arayo are the cream of the Rasen crop and the reason for the juggernaut reputation of the overall clan. However, in a rare departure from her typical hubris, she will concede the rest aren't bad if not quite Arayo level. A more selfless rendition of her pride as an Arayo is her protectiveness of the people. When it comes to her family she is shown to be almost overbearing in this protectiveness, desiring to keep her loved ones close and out of harm's way. She is very sheltering of her older sister despite recognizing that Sada has been around for over a century longer then Shini. Regardless, she heavily favors family time when it comes to the Arayo, enjoying wholesome activities with as many members as possible. She is shown to even be welcoming of Setsuko, though she doesn't hesitate to tease her about her existence; the woman typically asking things along the lines of "How does it feel to be a woman today?" and the like, often earning comedic fury from the former. Nevertheless, Shini is more than capable of donning a wrath reminiscent of the gods should her Arayo brethren come to harm, ready to raze those who considered it a good idea to tempt her asperity. It has been a hinted that a few of the bloodlines that she obliterated happen to be from a perceived wrong on behalf of an Arayo. Often selecting females from the opposing force and turning them before setting them on the remaining belligerents. Often berating the besieged foes about how they should have known there was a cost to their treachery. Among her less admirable traits is a penchant for destruction. Feared as the , she has earned the title over the centuries by carefully obliterating individuals and groups that pose a threat to her loved ones. This is done with several goals in mind, especially when the Warring States Period was in full swing. Firstly, Shini does this to enhance the reputation of her people as a force to be reckoned with, an effect that helps sooth her potent hubris and love of showmanship. More importantly, it makes others reconsider engagement with the branch family. Second, she does it to eliminate competition. While confident in her abilities and those of her clan, Shini does understand there are groups with notable potential that may allow them to rival the Arayo in the future. This allows her to eliminate future threats to her people. Third, her genocides occasionally function as a recruiting opportunity, allowing her to bolster the quantity and quality of her family with promising individuals from the groups she murders. Thus, Shin safely kills three birds with one stone, all with a singular goal in mind; to ensure the future prosperity of her people by all means necessary. Even if she does so in a manner that most would find ruthless if not revolting and deplorable. Nevertheless, it is her dedication to her people that warranted a second alias given to the woman by her mother: . Appearance Abilities Ashinagatenaga Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality